


Don't stress just drink!

by Poptart_Power



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, RuPaul's Drag Race
Genre: Drag Queen! Michael, Drag Queens, M/M, Marshmella, Other, Who framed Rodger rabbit, im not sure how to tag this, they're both 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poptart_Power/pseuds/Poptart_Power
Summary: "She's never missed a show, correct?" I nodded hesitantly. "Then, dont stress just drink!"----Jeremy's been following a specific drag queen for awhile and then finally sees her live.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Marshmella is Michael. Just imagine Jessica Rabbit with black hair. Also thank you to those who helped edit their amazing!

**_ Speeeeeeeeak _ **

“Hey, Jer.” Christine says weakly into the old, crappy receiver. “W-we couldn't get the reservations…. for the drag bar.”

“Your acting is getting better.” I say to the message and give a lighthearted chuckle. She sniffles a bit for good measure but I can hear her smile and she takes a quivery deep breath.

“SIKE!!! We got reservations a week ago and made the owner bring Marshmella in for the night.” My heart starts to beat regularly again. “Okay, just get your ass down to my place ASAP!!! We have dinner soon and… try to dress up a little?” This is why I hate and love my friends. “Byeeeeeeeeee!” The receiver shuts off and I'm back to buttoning up my only dress shirt. A 20-sided-die print long sleeve, that I shrug a white NASA sweater over, making sure to roll up the cuffs and pull out the collar fully. It's a little dorky, I admit, but it's truly what this dork should wear on their 21 birthday! I slip my wallet and leave locking the door behind me.

\--------------------

“This is the sixth queen tonight are you sure Marshmella is coming on tonight?!” I whine as Jake slides me another Blue Moon. I catch it and fiddle with my lanyard that has my meet and greet ticket folded neatly between my student ID and regular ID. The excitement starting to turn to anxiety with every passing second. It's kinda overwhelming. You'd expect the closeness to cause some sort of relief but it _really_  doesn't.

“One hundred percent positive, dude.” He punches my shoulder playfully. “Don't stress, just drink!” I stick out my tongue at him. “Awe, Jer don't take it the wrong way. I'm actually excited too and I would be so bummed if Mella bailed I just think we shouldn't doubt her! She has never missed a show, correct?” I hesitantly nod my head. “See? If she’s is missing we’ll see her tomorrow!”

“Promise?” I held out my pinky.

“Promise.” Jake smiled and took it. “And I don't break pinky-promises.” Everyone at our table laughs at that.

“Well, you pinky promised me you'd get me ice cream after that concert but that never happened, did it Jake?!”

“Or that one time you promised to go the arcade with me the next time you were free.”

“Bro, you still owe me a pizza!”

“Shut up!” Jake’s face flushed red as he gestured to me frantically. “If I don't get to it in a year you can slap me as hard as you want.” Christine and Chloe both had their hands ready. “Not now. For now, we drink!!” Rich latched onto his side and kissed his cheek.

“Next round is on me, but I still want that pizza.” Rich giggled quietly. "How's it feel to be able to drink in public Jer?" It's the same as drinking in private except I get to see drag queens. I've been following certain queens and RuPaul's drag race for so long that it's awesome to be here but all of the queens so far have put no love into their preformances the only person keeping it alive is the queen on the speaker but who knows where she is. I open my mouth but close it as a new queen gets onto on stage to lipsync to Chicago’s ‘And all that jazz’ in a knock off Coco Montese, cocktail dress from season 5 of RuPaul’s drag race not even bothering with a wig. She’s kinda cute with her upside-down triangle build and overdone makeup but, she just doesn’t have that zing in her performance.There is no love towards the song or any of her moves. It's all choppy. I sigh and take little sips from the bendy straw in my beer, focused more on the music instead of the performance humming to the chorus. This queen has almost completely killed the audience, if it weren't for the drunks and Christine humming along and not taking their eyes off of her legs, she’d be toast. The queen finally gallops off the stage, the click of her platforms almost drowned out by cheers. Almost. And then the intercom cracks to life.

“Thanks Kira! Now, she officially proves we can't all be queenies!” The queen’s head pops back out and she clicks her tongue. “Yeah, yeah, get over it, hunney. We all know you can't act for shit!” The crowd erupts into a small fit of giggles and laughter and the queen, Kira, huffs off towards the back again. “Now, our final act of the night and the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” My stomach does a flip. “The gorgeous, the talented, the absolutely stunning Miss Marshmella!!!” The music kicks up and I feel like I'm about to turn to putty and drip onto the floor or fall off the edge of my seat. Ya know, whatever comes first.

“ _You had plenty money nineteen… twenty-two_ ,” A honey coloured leg pops out from behind the curtain and it hits me like a brick to the gut. Her warm falsetto voice... live. It's absolutely mesmerizing. “ _You let other women make a fool of you, why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get outta here, get me some money too._ ” Mella steps fully out from behind the curtain and she's beautiful. I've been listening to audio clips for years of her performances but this…… seeing her in person, in that tight red sequinsed dress. It could drive a man mad. Some drunk men wolf whistle at her while others let their jaws drop to the floor but all I can seem to do is stare and listen.

“ _You sit there wondering what it's all about, you ain't got no money they will pull you out._ ” She makes eye contact with me as she slides against the wall bringing her legs off the stage and strutting around the room. Her eyes always coming back to me for short glances.

“ _Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get outta here get me some money too. If you had prepared twenty years ago, you wouldn't be a-wanderin’ out from door to door.”_ She knocks a man back when he got a little too close and he happily complied leaning back happily. Weird. But, I could understand. She starts making her way over to me slowly making sure to cross every obstacle. “ _Why don't you do right, like some other men do? I fell for your jivin’ and I took you in, now all you've got to offer me is a drink of gin. Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get outta here get me some money too._ ” She slides into my lap one hand cupping my jaw the other rubbing circles against my collar button. “Why don't you do right,” she leans in slowly her dark brown eyes meeting mine closeup, you can tell she's wearing contacts and she absolutely reeks of hairspray but her black poofy wig is flawless. “ _Like some other men…… do?_ ”

And, just like that, she was gone. I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I can still feel the heat of her breath ghosting my skin like a bad dream. I look over and everyone has a shit-eating grins plastering their faces like they new that Marshmella was goi-...... “you guys planned that didn't you?” They shake their heads no. “Oh shit!” I wave of adrenaline shoots through my spine as I jump to my feet. The speaker cracks to life again.

“And that folks is the end of our show! If you have a meet and greet pass dressing rooms are to the back and please, be courteous to the queens!” The speaker sighs and clicks to some pandora.

 


	2. Chapter 2

oh my lord, i'm the only one left from the original fandom base on this site... I AM FATHER TIME!!!!!! Anywho, expect updates sometime in the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more I just can't find the chapter part ;-;


End file.
